Abrazo en la oscuridad
by Mister Walker
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Annabeth se siente triste y desolada por los recuerdos mezclados con pesadillas de la titanomaquía pero Percy la ayudara. Percabeth


_"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"._

_**Gabriel García Márquez.**_

* * *

_**ANNABETH POV**_

Annabeth se encontraba sola y asustada en aquel viejo callejón industrial cerca de aquella fábrica de Richmond, vestida con sus tejanos, su camiseta naranja y armada únicamente con su daga de bronce celestial, la misma que Luke le regalo hace años en aquel mismo lugar, apuntando hacia la oscuridad frente a ella, una voz familiar comenzó a resonar a través de las paredes de ladrillo oscuro y las escaleras de incendios.

-Annabeth ven!- era la voz de Luke

Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras empuñaba con más fuerza su arma.

-Ayúdanos, Annabeth!- esa la de la Thalia.

Pero no eran reales, lo sabía... era un truco, un truco de ese monstruo para atraparla, si volvía a caer con eso sería su fin pensaba.

-Annabeth, socorro!- grito Thalia.

-Ayúdanos, Annie!- grito Luke.

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente para controlar el impulso de ir corriendo hacia las voces como aquella vez, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, por más llamados o suplicas ella no iría, hasta que un grito aterrador que parecía ser de su amiga la dejo en shock, probablemente ya la estaría acabando.

-No es real! No es real! No es real!- se repetía casi en medio de un sollozo.

-ANNABETH! AYUDAME!- grito Luke.

-Silencio, Cállate!- ella grito.

-ANNABETH!- esta vez su voz se oyó muy aterradora como si estuviese a punto de morir.

Sin embargo ella no fue hacia él, hacia pasillo, más bien se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria casi llorando, aun pudo oír como le gritaban dos veces más antes de perder a la voz, cuando llego al final del callejón el cielo oscuro apareció sobre ella con su luna gigantesca iluminando la calle donde estaba.

De pronto escucho unos pasos a su espalda, tenso el cuchillo en sus manos y suspiro profundamente, si ese ciclope decidió dejar de jugar y venir a por ella, no iba ser presa fácil, suspiro hondo y se preparó para su encuentro cara de nuevo.

Volteo velozmente y dirigió su ataque al cuello de la bestia.

-Espera!- le grito esta.

Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su piel cuando se encontró con sus ojos, unos temerosos ojos azules.

-Luke?!- ella balbuceo medio aturdida al reconocerlo.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro- suspiro exhausto mientras le hablaba, aunque pudo notar algo de miedo en su voz.

-Tienes que ayudarme Annie!- dijo tomando su mano. -Te lo suplico-

Aquello no hacía más que confundirla, pero aun así le siguió la corriente sin pensarlo.

-Luke... Que sucede?- le pregunto.

-El me persigue!- exclamo aferrándose aún más a su brazo. -Tienes que detenerlo!-

-Pero quie...?!-

Antes de que pudiera continuar vio como Luke volteaba sobre su hombro percatándose de algo, luciendo después una expresión aterrado y empujando rápidamente a su amiga del frente.

Annabeth cayo pesadamente al suelo mientras oía un ruido similar a cuando atraviesas algo, volvía a alzar la mirada y vio como el torso de su antiguo héroe estaba atravesado por una espada de bronce y acero, luego un rostro humano apareció a un costado de la cara de dolor de Luke.

-Luke?!- dijo ella al ver que se trataba de él.

Ósea, de otro Luke, similar al que apuñalo por la espalda... Solo que este tenía los ojos de un intenso color dorado.

-Cronos!- gimió Annabeth con la voz casi ahogada.

-Creíste que podrías escapar de mí?!- le dijo a su víctima.

En un rápido movimiento Cronos-Luke desenterró su espada backbiter del pecho de Luke mientras este caía casi semiconsciente frente a Annabeth.

-Pero ya es muy tarde para ti- dijo riéndose malévolamente el titán.

Horrorizada Annabeth se incorporó solo para agacharse nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de su amigo quien tosía un poco sangre a su lado.

-Ahora, cumpliré con mi venganza-

Cronos-Luke extendió una mano al cielo nocturno y este comenzó a tornarse rojo, como si una enorme hoguera iluminara la noche, Annabeth con Luke en su regazo alzo la vista hacia donde veía que comenzaba el color, el Empire State se encontraba en llamas... Y el olimpo que flotaba sobre él parecía una bola de fuego, pese a la distancia en la que estaba pudo distinguir claramente (como si su mente hiciera zoom) como ardían todos los palacios y templos de los dioses, en la cima el salón de reuniones no era más que una enorme hoguera que coronaba como una estrella aquel árbol de fuego infernal que parecía ser la ciudad eterna, bajo la vista hacia la calle que tenía enfrente horrorizada por el lúgubre espectáculo solo para presenciar otro peor.

Todos sus amigos y compañeros del campamento estaban esparcidos por la calle muertos, con las armaduras hechas astillas y las espadas y escudos hechos añicos.

Cronos se estremeció en una carcajada mientras que Luke se estremeció de dolor en su regazo y ella lo envolvió en sus brazos mientras se le humedecía la vista, Luke mortalmente herido, sus amigos muertos, el olimpo destruido... A aquella escena de caos apocalíptico solo le faltaba...

-Annabeth- le grito un campista muy familiar que corría hacia ellos.

-¡Percy!- le grito en medio de un llanto.

Lucia exhausto y demacrado, como si hubiese luchado contra todo el ejército titán él solo, apenas quedaban retazos de su armadura, su espada Riptide era ya una hoja mellada y oxidada que apenas brillaba tenuemente en medio de todo el paisaje rojo.

Rápidamente se colocó en medio de ella, Luke y Cronos alzando su arma hacia el titán quien lo miraba con desdén.

-El héroe del Olimpo!-

El cielo mismo comenzó a reírse como en burla, pero Percy no bajo la guardia luciendo lo más amenazador que podía.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gruño.

-Ahora solo quedas tu- le amenazo.

Rápidamente ambos iniciaron la batalla, pero Annabeth apenas vio como intercambiaban espadazos antes de que sintiera un nuevo temblor de dolor de Luke que la obligo a volver su atención a él.

-Lo siento tanto!- se disculpó -De verdad-

-No hables...!- Le suplico aun llorando. -...te vas a poner bien, te vas a recuperar!-

El sonrió ingenuamente con los labios ensangrentados.

-Sabes que no es verdad- balbuceo débilmente.

Nuevas lágrimas bajaron de su rostro ante la frustrante verdad, pero Luke con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alzo su mano manchada de sangre y acaricio su mejilla secando un par de lágrimas nuevas de ella, al ver como sufría tanto por él.

-Tú… me amabas, Annie-

Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo al oírle hablar, aunque este fuera el fin y todo estuviera perdido debía decirle la verdad.

-Te amaba... Como a un hermano, Luke- dijo recordando los ruidos de quien luchaba detrás de ella.

El sonrió feliz, como si esperara escuchar esa respuesta.

-Adiós... Annabeth...- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Annabeth sintió como la mano de él perdía súbitamente sus fuerzas y caía al suelo inerte, cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

-Luke, Luke... LUKE!- exclamaba mientras zarandeaba inútilmente su cuerpo.

Los sonidos de la batalla rápidamente se acallaron para sorpresa de Annabeth quien se olvidó por un momento de la muerte de su amigo.

-Annabeth?!- murmuro Percy adolorido.

Ella levanto la vista, él se agarraba el hombro del cual brotaba sangre profusamente de una profunda herida para su horror, entonces vio como el rostro de Cronos-Luke se posaba malévolamente en el hombro de Percy.

-PERCY!- grito en vano.

El campista se volteó justo a tiempo para recibir una estocada suya que lo atravesó como a un cerdo por el pecho, con la punta vista hacia Annabeth quien se llevaba las manos a la boca… una convulsión de dolor fue el último signo de vida del mestizo, quien se tambaleo de costado luego de que Cronos-Luke retirara la espada de su pecho violentamente, finalmente cayó muerto a su costado.

-El tortolito se distrajo por ti, niñita- exclamo mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada. -Un error fatal-

-No…- apenas murmuro ella.

-Ahora ya nadie puede detenerme...-

Pero la voz de Cronos-Luke murió para ella en su mente la cual solo pensaba en el cadáver que este había dejado a su lado, apenas si noto cuando el titán desapareció en un destello fugaz hacia el cielo mientras corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Percy.

-Percy, No!- gimió mientras colocaba su cabeza en sus piernas. -Despierta! Por favor despierta!-

Pero en sus ojos ya no había más vida, solo las pupilas dilatadas de la muerte.

-¡PERCYYY!-

En la cabaña cuatro Annabeth se despertó violentamente con el puno sobre el pecho, respirando agitadamente, con la mente dando vueltas a mil por hora, y los ojos un poco húmedos... Todos ya estaban dormidos, y nadie parecía haberla oído levantarse, incluso uno de sus compañeros yacía con la cabeza recostada sobre su mesa de trabajado con un invento a medio terminar, en su litera incluso Malcolm roncaba ligeramente, vio la luz nocturna filtrarse por los cristales de su ventana, por la posición de la luna debían de ser las 2 de la mañana.

-Un sueño, solo fue un sueño- murmuro para sí misma. -Pero muy real...- pensó.

Como los pocos pero recurrentes sueños que había tenido desde hacía un mes de la batalla en Manhattan, las escenas que vio en aquella carnicería y las vidas que se perdieron dejaron un pequeño trauma en ella de por vida, no pudo evitar pensar en Luke, si... Aunque murió como un héroe su muerte estaría con ella para toda la vida, y luego la otra escena en su aterradora pesadilla...

Sintió como que el sueño se fue y ya no tuviera deseos de dormir, ya que aún el miedo rebalsaba en su corazón, y en ese momento solo quería hacer una cosa.

_**PERCY **__**POV**_

**Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!**

Después de un pesado día en el que se cayó del muro de lava otra vez y de que disparara un par de flechas a sus compañeros por error y una jabalina en el trasero de la señorita O'Leary, Percy solo quería dormir.

**Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!**

Pero ahí estaba la puerta para molestarlo, y para colmo a las dos de la mañana, si se trataba de alguna broma nocturna de ciertos campistas que no mencionaría (*cof* *cof* Travis y Connor *cof* *cof*) se aseguraría de que mañana se lleven un buen chapuzón en el lago de canoas.

**Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!**

Se levantó pesadamente poniéndose lo primero que su mano alcanzo (una camiseta blanca), se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

No había nadie.

-Olvida el chapuzón- pensó. –Mañana dormirán con los peces-

Y Luego de pensar aquello sintió un súbito empuje sobre su pecho, como si alguien se hubiera aferrado a él… pero allí no había nadie, genial, las dos de madrugada y era atacado por un fantasma por lo que rápidamente se llevó la mano al pecho tocando algo suave y blando que resbaló de esta y cayendo al suelo materializándose en una gorra azul de beisbol, después comenzó a aparecer una cabellera rubia pegada a él, pronto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Annabeth?!- fue suficiente para que se despertara completamente.

Pero ella no pronuncio ninguna palabra, continua pegada a él con sus brazos alrededor abrazándolo con fuerza, temblando un poco y luciendo perturbada y temerosa… lentamente Percy comenzó a envolverla con sus brazos también mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella con un suave movimiento antes de que las arpías decidieran averiguar quién andaba de hurtadillas por la noche.

-Qué te sucede?!-

En lugar de una respuesta recibió un poco de más fuerza en su abrazo.

-Tuviste pesadillas otra vez- él afirmó dando a entender que no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba.

Ella asintió mientras Percy acariciaba su cabello y posaba su rostro junto al de ella… después unos segundos ahí de pie se sentaron en la cama luego busco una botella de agua fresca con gas sabor limón su favorita, comenzaba a guardar siempre una de esas en su cabaña, una costumbre que comenzo a desarrollar luego de comenzar a averiguar sus preferencias desde que empezaran a salir, le ofrecí pero solo tomo un poco, aunque continuaba mostrándose algo nerviosa empezó a sentirse un poco molesta… seguramente sentía algo coraje contra ella, por actuar así y aunque le dijo que no le importaba comprendio que no era suficiente para ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó por despertarlo.

-No importa- le dijo mientras aferraba más su brazo a ella.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por otro rato, como si el solo hecho de estar juntos fuera suficiente para tranquilizarla, pero ya sabía que pensaba en algo más… así son los hijos de Atenea, siempre analizando y estudiando la mejor estrategia, pero no había alguna disponible para tratar el estrés postraumático (según las palabras de Will) que habíamos sufrido luego del mes anterior.

-Quieres hablar al respecto?!- le pregunto.

-Yo…- balbuceó ella. -…No sé qué decir-

Percy quiso decir algo más, pero como creyó que los psicólogos dirían "Es mejor soltarlo todo"

-Digo, es estúpido actuar así…- explicaba. -…me entiendes?!-

Supuso que aquello era lo peor forma en que ellos pueden sentirse.

-Tú no eres estúpida- le dijo. –Sin embargo yo…-

Annabeth se rió ligeramente, cada vez que lucía así se veía como un millón de dracmas de oro para mí.

-Claro que no sesos de alga- le repuso. –Pero aun así…-

El aumento más la fuerza de mi abrazo a su alrededor.

-Annabeth, no tienes por qué actuar siempre como un dios- le explicaba. –Recuerda que aun somos medio humanos, con sentimientos y debilidades-

Comenzó a lucir un tanto pensativa, como si su cerebro intentara procesar la palabra "emociones".

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Supones?!- le dije en forma graciosa.

Ahora si se rió de verdad… Percy se lo repito de nuevo, ella se ve mucho más guapa cuando ríe.

-Es solo que…- balbuceaba pero Percy la interrumpió.

-Eres la chica más genial que he conocido en mi vida-

De nuevo comenzamos a sentirnos incómodos, y es que todas las pesadillas que tenía siempre aparecía Luke.

-Luke también fue mi amigo- Percy comenzó a decir. –El me enseño a usar la espada, y ese movimiento patentado para desarmar a alguien-

Annabeth sonreía de manera nostálgica.

-Y aunque luego intento matarme con un maligno insecto…- añadió sarcásticamente. -…al final nunca llegué a odiarlo totalmente-

Annabeth se recorrió un poco en la cama para subir sus piernas y abrazarlas junto al borde del colchón… y luego se inclinó a verme.

-Si hubiera habido alguna de forma de salvarlo yo…-

No pudo terminar la frase pues su novia lo besó, no importa cuántas veces lo hiciera siempre era como si fuera la primera vez, y cada vez que la besaba sentía su cerebro derritiéndose.

-Gracias Percy- le dijo luego de separarse para quedar aferrada a su cuello con su cabeza depositada en su hombro.

Después de eso no había más que decirse, todo lo que sentían se lo expresaban mutuamente en ese abrazo… y estuvieran así por un par de minutos, le da igual si se pasaba la noche entera Percy podría quedarse ahí para siempre, el verano estaba a punto de terminar, pronto volverían a la escuela pero aun así a Percy se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Qué te parece si salimos de picnic la próxima semana- le propuso.

-Suena genial-

-Gran Prado, Central Park?- le propuso.

-Te advierto de ya que me gusta la comida fresca y saludable- le dijo.

-…Lo tendré en cuenta- balbuceó luego de una pausa desechando inmediatamente la pizza de peperoni con hamburguesas y gaseosas que tenía en mente.

Ella rio y de inmediato se puso de pie sintiéndose mucho mejor que cuando entró, la acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos dentro de tres horas- le dijo dándole a entender que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, se puso de nuevo su gorra y corrió como un espectro invisible directo hacia su cabaña mientras las arpías sobrevolaban el área común sin notar absolutamente nada.

-Aquí estaré-

_**FIN**_

**Podrían creer que escribí esto en media hora?!**

**Habían asaltado a mi vecino y toda la calle estaba despierta, así que me puse a escribir esto un rato mientras tomaba como una hora para que todos volviéramos a dormir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, para el jueves el sgte cap de "el cetro dorado" y si puedo… una nueva sesión de Half-blood Messenger.**

**Hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
